Custom Lightsaber Creation
DEFAULT LIGHTSABERS * Standard Order Lightsaber: Alusteel Components with Rubber grip, 2 Hour - Rechargeable battery, electrical recharger = ₡210.00- 0.3 KG (0.75 Lbs/ 0.05 Stone) * Standard Order Double-Lightsaber: Alusteel Components with Rubber grip x2, 2 Hour - Rechargeable battery x2, solar recharger = ₡325.00- 0.7 KG (1.5 Lbs/ 0.05 Stone)' ' Base Tubing Item KG LBS STONE Cost * Alusteel 0.08 0.17 0.01 ₡2.00 * Beskar 1.22 2.69 0.19 ₡137,000.00 * Cortosis 1.94 4.29 0.31 ₡547,000.00 * Doonium 0.86 1.89 0.13 ₡565.00 * DuraSteel 0.86 1.89 0.13 ₡6.00 * Phrik 0.13 0.29 0.02 ₡274,000.00 * Trimantium 8.56 18.87 1.35 ₡56,000.00''' ' '''Outer Tubing' Item KG LBS STONE Cost * Alusteel 0.25 0.55 0.04 ₡3.00 * Beskar 12.20 26.90 1.92 ₡123,000.00 * Brass 0.61 1.34 0.10 ₡8.00 * Bronzium 0.86 1.89 0.13 ₡706.00 * Copper 0.59 1.30 0.09 ₡5.00 * Cortosis 19.45 42.88 3.06 ₡775,000.00 * Doonium 85.60 188.72 13.48 ₡800.00 * DuraSteel 8.56 18.87 1.35 ₡8.00 * Gold 1.83 4.02 0.29 ₡9.00 * Electrum 1.00 2.20 0.16 ₡19,000.00 * Iridium 1.06 2.35 0.17 ₡75.00 * Nickel 0.54 1.20 0.09 ₡14.00 * Osmium 1.76 3.89 0.28 ₡51.00 * Palladium 0.99 2.17 0.16 ₡23,000.00 * Pewter 0.15 0.33 0.02 ₡17.00 * Platinum 7.48 16.49 1.18 ₡38,000.00 * Phrik 0.44 0.98 0.07 ₡388,000.00 * Rhenium 1.73 3.80 0.27 ₡4,700.00 * Rhodium 0.95 2.10 0.15 ₡39,000.00 * Silver 1.00 2.20 0.16 ₡516.00 * Trimantium 856.00 1,887 134.80 ₡80,000.00''' ' '''Blade Emitter' Item KG LBS STONE Cost * Alusteel 0.00 0.01 0.00 ₡2.75 * Beskar 0.10 0.21 0.02 ₡343,000.00 * Cortosis 0.05 0.11 0.01 ₡1,300,000.00 * Doonium 0.13 0.28 0.02 ₡1,400.00 * DuraSteel 0.01 0.03 0.00 ₡15.00 * Phrik 0.00 0.01 0.00 ₡685,000.00 * Trimantium 0.40 0.88 0.06 ₡141,000.00''' ' '''Grips' * Item Cost * Rubber ₡25.00 * Leather ₡750.00 * Wood ₡35.00 * Ivory ₡500.00 * Pearl ₡250.00 * Mother Of Pearl ₡110.00 * Plasteel ₡15.00''' ' '''Pommel' Item KG LBS STONE COST * Alusteel 0.0025 0.0055 0.0004 ₡30.00 * Beskar 0.0975 0.2150 0.0154 ₡3,400,000.00 * Brass 0.6100 1.3448 0.0961 ₡135.00 * Bronzium 0.0086 0.0189 0.0013 ₡12,000.00 * Copper 0.0059 0.0130 0.0009 ₡90.00 * Cortosis 0.0470 0.1036 0.0074 ₡13,700,000.00 * Doonium 0.1250 0.2756 0.0197 ₡14,000.00 * DuraSteel 0.0125 0.0276 0.0020 ₡150.00 * Gold 0.0183 0.0402 0.0029 ₡1,500.00 * Electrum 0.0100 0.0220 0.0016 ₡333,000.00 * Iridium 0.0106 0.0235 0.0017 ₡1,300.00 * Nickel 0.0054 0.0120 0.0009 ₡240.00 * Osmium 0.0176 0.0389 0.0028 ₡900.00 * Palladium 0.0099 0.0217 0.0016 ₡415,000.00 * Pewter 0.1500 0.3307 0.0236 ₡300.00 * Platinum 0.0181 0.0399 0.0028 ₡668,000.00 * Phrik 0.0044 0.0098 0.0007 ₡6,800,000.00 * Rhenium 0.0173 0.0380 0.0027 ₡83,000.00 * Rhodium 0.0095 0.0210 0.0015 ₡685,000.00 * Silver 0.0100 0.0220 0.0016 ₡910.00 * Trimantium 0.4000 0.8818 0.0630 ₡1,400,000.00''' ' '''Power Supplies' Item KG LBS STONE COST * Diatium Power Cell, 1 Hour 0.0025 0.0055 0.0004 ₡20.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 2 Hour 0.0038 0.0083 0.0006 ₡40.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 4 Hour 0.0056 0.0124 0.0009 ₡114.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 8 Hour 0.0084 0.0186 0.0013 ₡450.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 16 Hor 0.0127 0.0279 0.0020 ₡2,280.00 Item KG LBS STONE COST * Diatium Power Cell, 1 Hour - Rechargeable 0.003 10.01 0.0005 ₡30.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 2 Hour - Rechargeable 0.005 0.010 0.0007 ₡75.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 4 Hour - Rechargeable 0.007 0.016 0.0011 ₡285.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 8 Hour - Rechargeable 0.011 0.023 0.0017 ₡1,350.00 * Diatium Power Cell, 16 Hr - Rechargeable 0.016 0.035 0.0025 ₡8,000.00''' ' '''Power Supply Recharger' Item KG LBS STONE COST * Bio-Kinetic Recharger 0.0111 0.0000 0.0018 ₡2,400.00 * Electricity Recharger 0.0033 0.0073 0.0005 ₡100.00 * Heat Recharger 0.0050 0.0109 0.0008 ₡200.00 * Solar Recharger 0.0074 0.0164 0.0012 ₡600.00''' ' '''Crystals/Gems' TYPE EFFECT COST * Alexandrite Green to pink color shifting blade. ₡55,000.00 * Amber Amber colored blade. ₡30.00 * Amethyst Fusia colored blade. ₡400.00 * Aventurine Hunter green blade. ₡20.00 * Benitoite Blue blade that gives off UV light. ₡6,800.00 * Blackwing Smokey blade. ₡99,000.00 * Bondar Lethal and stunning blade. ₡47,000.00 * Carbonados Black blade ₡4,900,000.00 * Cassiterite Translucent dark gray blade. ₡8,300.00 * Citrine Translucent yellow blade, training blade. ₡95.00 * Clinohumite Orange-red blade. ₡1,100.00 * Diamond, Jewel Quality Translucent white blade. ₡1,200,000.00 * Diamond, Machine Quality Translucent white blade with milky spots. ₡910.00 * Diopside Translucent pale green blade. ₡1,175.00 * Dioptase Dark blueish-green blade. ₡400.00 * Dragite Sonic Damage ₡780.00 * Durindfire Silver blade color. ₡9,100.00 * Emerald Emerald green blade. ₡8,100.00 * Ferroaxinite Pearl-gray Blade ₡270.00 * Firkrann Electrical damage added. ₡3,100.00 * Garnet Garnet colored blade. ₡1,600.00 * Goshenite Milky-white blade ₡670.00 * Heliodor Pure yellow blade ₡250.00 * Hematite REALLY dark gray blade. ₡7,300.00 * Hurrikaine Enhanced energy shield penetration. ₡70,000.00 * Iolite Praetorian Purple blade. ₡1,800.00 * Kaiburr Energy field strength*1000 ₡3,600,000,000.00 * Kathracite Non-lethal, but painful blade. ₡4,700.00 * Kunzite Translucent pink colored blade. ₡625.00 * Luxum Blade disables electronics. ₡7,600.00 * Magnesioaxinite Light pink blade. ₡4,700.00 * Manganaxinite Honey-yellow blade. ₡3,600.00 * Maxixe Aquamarine blade ₡2,200.00 * Morganite Translucent pink blade ₡1,700.00 * Nephrite (Jade) Jade blade. ₡3,200.00 * Onyx Medium gray colored blade. ₡6,800.00 * Peridot Pale green blade. ₡675.00 * Permafrost Only attuned user can use blade. ₡29,000.00 * Phond Ignites materials easier. ₡69,000.00 * Pontite Lethal, but cooling blade. ₡57,000.00 * Prehnite Neon green blade. ₡44,000.00 * Rhodochrosite Dark pink blade. ₡5,000.00 * Ruby Ruby colored blade ₡13,000.00 * Sapphire Sapphire colored blade. ₡4,000.00 * Solari Darksiders unable to use the blade. ₡100,000.00 * Spinel Really dark blue blade. ₡2,100.00 * Sugilite Bright purple blade. ₡4,600.00 * Tanzanite Sparkly blue-purple blade. ₡10,000.00 * Tinzenite Brownish-green blade. ₡580.00 * Topaz Brownish-yellow blade. ₡2,075.00 * Tourmaline Translucent clear blade. ₡2,100.00 * Zircon Translucent light brown blade. ₡2,100.00''' ' '''Accessories' Item COST * Saber Connector ₡400.00 * Cell Recognizer ₡1,150.00 * Pressure-Grip ₡600.00 * Call Beacon ₡1,000.00 * Concealed Compartment ₡100.00 * Water-Proof Casing ₡200.00 * Translator Unit ₡1,100.00 * Trapped Handle - Barbs (1d6 piercing) ₡650.00 * Trapped Handle - Electric Shock (1d6 Electrical) ₡650.00 * Trapped Handle - Stun (1d6 Stun) ₡650.00 * Collapsible (DC17 knowledge check to recognize) ₡+20% of total of all other components and features. * Silenced ₡2,200.00 * Sensor Baffler ₡+50% of total of all other features except Collapsibility.